TEHEE
by kim Lyeon Chiken Chubu
Summary: Hidupku selalu dikelilingi hal aneh. summary gagal - - oh sehun, kai, baekhyun, chanyeol, Luhan, Lay dan masih banyak lagi


TEHEE

Author: Kim Lyeon

Cast: akan diperkenalkan dalam cerita. Yang baca bakal tau hehe #nyegir kucing

Genre: lupa

Rate: ABG Tua(?)

Disclaimer: jangan dicopas FF absurdku ini.

Warning: YAOI, OOC, TYPO bertebaran, ALUR kecepetan, tidak sesuai EyD de el el

Summary:

_Hidupku selalu dikelilingi hal aneh. Tidak hanya dilingkungan tempat tinggalku tapi juga di sekolah dan bahkan didalam keluargaku sendiri. Berbagai kejadian aneh dan konyol selalu saja terjadi. Oh god, apa aku ini terkena kutukan sehingga selalu saja mengalami hal-hal aneh?_

_._

_._

_._

**Sehun POV**

Hidupku selalu dikelilingi hal aneh. Tidak hanya dilingkungan tempat tinggalku tapi juga di sekolah dan bahkan didalam keluargaku sendiri. Berbagai kejadian aneh dan konyol selalu saja terjadi. Oh god, apa aku ini terkena kutukan sehingga selalu saja mengalami hal-hal aneh?

Aahh apa kalian sudah mengenalku? Iya aku? Jangan katakan kalau kalian tahu siapa diriku! Hei hei namaku memang Sehun tapi bukan Oh Sehun member EXO walaupun aku juga cadel 's'. Tapi aku cadel 's' ketika aku lagi kumat(?) saja. Aku akan memperkenalkan diriku beserta makhluk-makhluk(?) yang membuat hidupku mengalami hal-hal aneh.

Namaku Kim Sehun. 13 my age. Oh ayolah bahasa itu sedang ngetrend saat ini. Aku anak yang terlahir dengan kulit putih susu, dan sangat tampan tentunya. Namun, sibelek (read: black) selalu mengataiku cantik. Hei aku ini namja! Seenaknya saja dia mengataiku cantik. Dan aku ini maknae dari 4 bersaudara. Sekian.

Nah mari berlanjut kepada makhluk-makhluk absurd yang tinggal satu atap denganku. Hyung tertua yang paling baik seantero jagat raya yang selalu mentraktirku bubble tea, Luhan hyung. Hyung tertua setelah Luhan hyung, Lay hyung aka Kim Yising. Kalau hyungku yang satu ini udah kayak kakek-kakek karena sifat pelupanya. Dan satu lagi nih hyungku yang ga kalah aneh, Baekkie hyung. Baekkie hyung selalu bilang kalau dia mempunyai kekuatan supra aneh ehh supranatural. Ia yakin bahwa ia bisa menghipnotis. Untuk itu Baekkie hyung selalu berlatih dan satu lagi Baekkie hyung itu sering sekali memakai eye liner. Dan terkadang aku melihat Baekkie hyung itu seperti om botak aka om deddy, itu lho pembawa acara Hitam Putih.

Aku masih punya kedua orang tua yang lengkap. Appaku tersayang yang ketampanannya menurun padaku, Kim Jong Woon. Semua kolega appa memanggil appaku Yesung. Nah eomma yang sangat menyayangiku dan masakannya selalu enak, Ryeowook eomma. Walaupun masakan eomma enak tapi tetap saja eomma itu cerewet sekali.

Keluargaku ini berisik dan sangat heboh. Tapi kehebohan keluargaku belum seberapa. Masih ada yang lebih heboh di kompleks perumahan Orang Ganteng ini. Walaupun keluarga selalu heboh dan selalu mengalami kejadian aneh dan konyol, keluargaku ini adalah keluarga yang sakinah, mawaddah, warrahmah.

Tetanggaku tidak kalah heboh. Itu tu keluarga Park yang tinggal disebelah rumah Sehun. Mereka punya punya dua anak tapi kehebohan keluarga mereka seperti keluarga yang mempunyai 13 anak. Anak sulungnya bernama Park Chanyeol. Chanyeol hyung itu tampan, tinggi dan hobinya tertawa. Ia seumuran dengan Baekkie hyung.

Nah anak bungsu keluarga Park ini seperti troublemaker bagiku, sibelek Park Jongin yang biasa dipanggil Kai. Kai juga sekelas dengan Sehun. Dan jangan lupakan kalau Kai itu item, pesek, yadong dan menyebalkan. Ia selalu menggangguku baik itu dirumah maupun di sekolah. Karena rumah kami yang bersebelahan, Kai suka sekali main kekamar Sehun. Tapi Kai selalu masuk kamar Sehun melalui jendela. Ck, kamar kami juga bersebelahan. Sehun benar-benar tersiksa setiap sibelek itu main ke kamar Sehun.

Setiap main kekamar Sehun, sibelek itu akan mengacak-acak kamar Sehun mencari sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Luhan hyung. Dasar bodoh! Masa mencari sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Luhan hyung dikamar Sehun? Seharusnya dia kekamar Luhan hyung saja.

Hmm masih ada nih tetangga Sehun yang aneh. Sehun sedikit ragu untuk memperkenalkan siapa tetangga Sehun yang satu ini. Apa kalian penasaran? Jinjja? Ah kalau begitu review fict ini dan tunggu next chapter.

Hehehe Sehun bercanda kok. Baiklah karena Sehun orang yang baik hati dan tidak sombong, Sehun akan memperkenalkan tetangga Sehun yang rumahnya diseberang rumah Sehun.

Tetangga seberang rumah Sehun itu kepsek di sekolah Sehun. Kalian pasti bingung kenapa kepsek Sehun bisa jadi tetangga Sehun, iya kan? Dan sebenarnya Sehun juga tidak tahu apa alasannya Hehehe. Kepsek Sehun itu namanya Mr. Sooman. Hobbinya keraokean, apalagi lagu-lagu Girls Genneration. Ihh orangnya genit. Masa di sekolah Sehun digodain? Sehun jadi ngeri sendiri. Udah ahh Sehun males kalau ngomongin soal Mr. Sooman. Cukup sampai disini saja ya teman-teman.

Wassalam

.

.

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

" makan malam sudah siap." Teriak Ryeowook dari ruang makan. Semua orang menoleh dan segera berlari ke ruang makan kecuali Baekhyun.

" mana Baekkie?" tanya Ryeowook.

" biasalah, Baekkie lagi bereksperimen di kamarnya." Jawab Luhan santai. Ryeowook Cuma ber'O' ria. Mereka mulai sibuk mengambil makanan yang akan mereka santap.

DoOooOOOoR

Semua orang menghentikan kegiatannya dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada kamar Baekhyun.

" ck, gagal lagi." Tutur Lay dan mendapat anggukan dari semua orang.

Tap tap tap

Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya yang penuh asap.

" Baekkie hyung item kayak Kai hahahahaha." Sorak Sehun sembari tertawa.

" Kau senang melihat hyungmu seperti ini eoh?" sorak Baekhyun marah.

Sehun mengangguk mantap dan menjulurkan lidahnya. Baekhyun pun menyesal telah menanyakan hal tersebut pada Sehun.

" sudah-sudah! Baekkie-ah sebaiknya kau jangan bereksperimen lagi. Nanti yang ada kau hanya akan membakar rumah ini." Nasehat Yesung.

" tapi appa aku yakin kalau aku ini punya kekuatan. Jadi appa aku mohon dukunglah anakmu ini." Pinta Baekhyun meyakinkan.

" baiklah. Tapi kalau kau membakar rumah ini, maka semua koleksi eye linermu akan appa bakar." Ancam Yesung yang membuat Baekhyun mengerdik ngeri.

" ne appa, arraseo." Ucap Baekhyun dan pergi menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci mukanya. Kemudia keluarga Kim kembali menikmati makan malamnya dengan tenang dan tentram hingga tiba-tiba...

_Jeone aldeon naega anya bran new sound_

_Saero wojin nawa hamke one more round_

_Dance... dance.. dance... till we run this town_

_**OPPA OPPA**__ i'll be i'll be down down_

Suara khas yang paling dihindari itu telah menghancurkan suasana malam para warga kompleks perumahan Orang Ganteng. Apalagi bagian lirik **OPPA, **dinyanyikan dengan suara cute yang dibuat-buat. Yang mendengarkan ingin muntah dibuatnya.

" aish Mr. Sooman karaokean lagi." Dengus Yesung lemes.

" huwa thehun tidak bitha makan dengan tenang." Terak sehun yang cadel 's' nya kumat.

" untung aku belum memasukkan makanan kemulutku. Kalau tidak bisa keselek nih." Kata Luhan bersyukur.

' susah nelen makanan.' Keluh Lay dalam hati.

" yakkk kenapa harus pakai lagu Girls Generation lagi?" teriak Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba keluar dari kamar mandi.

Semua orang menatap Baekhyun aneh.

" wae?" tanya Baekhyun heran. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun, semua orang menatap nanar makanannya.

" huuffft..." helaan napas berat Yesung sembari berdiri.

" appa kau akan mengakhiri perderitaan kami?" tanya Sehun berbinar-binar dengan pasang puppy eyes.

" ani." Yesung pun kembali duduk.

" terlalu berisiko menghentikan Mr. Sooman yang sedang karaokean." Ucap Yesung sambil mengaduk-aduk makanannya.

Luhan pun langsung gigit sendok. Lay mencoba menelan makanannya. Dan Sehun mengangguk tanda paham. Sepertinya mereka sudah memaklumi kebiasaan aneh tetangganya tersebut.

" kenapa selalu saja lagu Gilrs Generation? Wae? Wae?" teriak Baekhyun frustasi dan kemballi berlari ke kamar mandi.

" aku rasa baekkie semakin gila akibat eksperimannya yang selalu gagal." Kata Lay prihatin. Mereka pun kembali mencoba untuk menyantap makanannya walau sangat sulit.

" pasti kau sangat menderita punya kepsek seperti itu, iya kan sehun?" tanya Luhan.

" ne hyung. Matha di thekolah Thehun digodain, untung ada thibelek Kai yang thelalu nolongin Thehun kalau Thehun digodain Mr. Sooman."

" wahh Kai emang baik ya." Ucap Luhan senyum-senyum sendiri.

" iya baik, abith nolong Thehun thibelek itu malah minta traktir bubble tea. Mana mintanya tidak hanya satu bubble tea lagi. Thehun kan langthung bangkrut." Rengek Sehun.

" sabar ya Sehunnie. oh iya eomma besok temanku main kerumah, jadi malam ini aku mau membuat strowberry cake untuknya." Ucap Lay bersemangat.

" teman? Nugu?" tanya Yesung penasaran.

" itu lho appa teman sekelas Luhan hyung." Luhan langsung tersendak.

" uhukk uhukk. Mwo? Kris? Kris Wu?" ulang Luhan.

" ne." Jawab mantap. " wae?"

" aniyo." Luhan pun kembali melahap makanannya.

" apa dia calon menantu eomma?" tanya Ryeowook sambi mengedip-ngedipkan matanya.

" mwo? An..aniyo. Kris hyung Cuma temanku eomma." Jelas Lay dengan gugup.

" jinjja?" goda sehun.

" ne, tentu saja Cuma teman." Ucap Lay semakin gugup.

" hahaha kau lucu hyung. Ahh Baekkie hyung ayo makan, jangan cemberut gitu donk." Baekhyun yang baru saja keluar kamar mandi dengan menggembungkan pipinya, langsung diajak makan oleh Sehun.

" aku mau makan kalau Mr. Sooman menghentikan acara karaokeannya." Rajuk Baekhyun.

" tapi Baekkie, kau kan tahu risiko kalau menghentikan Mr. Sooman sedang karaokean. Kau mau appa dipaksa ikut karaokean dengannya?"

" kalau begitu aku tidak mau makan." Rajuk Baekhyun dan berlari ke kamarnya.

**Sedangkan rumah tetangga sebelah...**

Byurrrrrrr

Chanyeol yang sedang minum langsung menyemburkan minumannya kewajah Kai. Tak terima wajahnya kena sembur, Sang korban pun langsung melempar piring yang ada didepannya kearah tersangka. Dengan cekatan, sang tersangka mengelak. Alhasil piring tersebut malah tepat mengenai dinding dibelakang Chanyeol dan akhirnya pecah. #Kai anarkis banget -_-

" hehe maafkan hyungmu ini lek, hyung kagak sengaja." Kata Chanyeol sambil nyegir dan beralih menatap piring yang pecah akibat amukan Kai.

" hyung kau telah menodai wajah tampanku!" teriak Kai kesal.

" hyung kan sudah minta maaf."

" ada apa ini? Kenapa piring ini bisa pecah?" tanya Luna yang tiba-tiba datang dari dapur.

" tanyakan pada rumput yang bergoyang." Jawab Chanyeol yang hendak mencairkan suasana. Namun naas Luna langsung menjewer telinga Chanyeol.

" ampun eomma! Chanyeol kapok, mianhae eomma." Mendengar ucapan anaknya, Luna melepaskan jewerannya pada telinga Chanyeol.

" dan kau Kai kenapa wajahmu bisa basah seperti itu?"

" hiks,, hiks,, hyung eomma. Hyung yang telah membuat wajah tampanku ini menjadi basah." Rengek Kai.

" mwo?" belum sempat Chanyeol mengelak Luna kembali menjewer telinga Chanyeol.

" apppoooooo!" tereak Chanyeol sembari berusaha melepaskan jeweran Luna. Sedangkan Kai bersmirk ria melihat penderitaan hyungnya.

Chanyeol mengelus-elus telinganya yang masih merah dan terasa panas. 'Aishh,, ini semua gara-gara Mr. Sooman. Kalau saja dia tidak karaokean, pasti semua ini tidak akan terjadi. Telingaku tidak akan seperti ini. Lebih baik aku pergi saja. ' batinnya kesal.

Sebelum pergi Chanyeol sempat melirik Kai.

' Hei lihat bagaimana ia menyeringai padaku . Aishh dongsaeng kurang ajar'. Chanyeol pun menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

" sialnya nasibku menjadi anak sulung." Ratapnya dan langsung membuka pintu kamarnya lalu membatingnya kasar. Ia memutuskan untuk duduk dibalkon kamarnya sambil menatapi langit.

" bintang-bintang dilangit, kenapa eomma pilih kasih? Kenapa siitem Kai selalu saja dibela? Padahalkan eomma tidak tahu kejadian sebenarnya." Chanyeol meneteskan air matanya.

" lagian tadi itu aku benar-benar tidak sengaja menyemburkan minumanku kewajahnya. Dasar Kai saja yang berlebihan." Sungut Chanyeol kesal.

Tok tok tok Ceklik

Kai masuk ke kamar Chanyeol dan mendapati hyungnya itu tengah melamun di balkon.

" hyung!"

" ck, kau item. Mau apa kau kemari, eoh?" tanya Chanyeol yang masih kesal terhadap kejadian di ruang makan.

" hehe aniyo." Jawab Kai nyegir gaje.

" lalu apa yang kau sembunyikan itu?" Chanyeol melirik-lirik apa yang Kai bawa.

" hyung bantu aku menyelesaikan pr kimia donk." Pinta Kai sok manis.

" shireo!" tolak Chanyeol. Kai diam dan berpikir bagaimana caranya agar Chanyeol mau membantunya. Ia pun berjalan menuju balkon.

" hyung kau tahu tidak, kalau Sehun itu suka memakai boxer saja ketika di kamarnya?" Kai memulai aksinya.

" ck, kau mau mengotori otakku eoh?"

" aku hanya mau memberitahu. Tapi yahh berhubung hyung tidak tertarik, aku tidak akan mengatakannya. Padahal paha putih Sehun benar-benar mulus lho." Kata Kai yang masih memancing-mancing kekepo-an(?) Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya mendengar ucapan Kai.

' paha putih dan mulus milik Sehun.' Pikir Chanyeol.

" bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Chanyeol masih dengan nada sok ketus.

" aku kan selalu main ke kamarnya hyung." Jawab Kai bersemangat.

" ahh benar juga. Yaakk kenapa kau main ke kamar Sehun eoh?" Chanyeol kembali terbakar amarah.

" wae? Aku main kesana Cuma mau cari tahu tentang Luhan hyung."

" kau menyukai Luhan hyung?" tanya Chanyeol dan menaikkan satu alisnya.

" entahlah." Jawab Kai singkat.

" yakk jangan bohong! Luhan hyung kan anak SMA, Kenapa kau tidak cari yang seumuran saja?" sepertinya Chanyeol lagi hobi berteriak.

" yang seumuran ya? Yang seumuran denganku Cuma Sehun yang manis." Ucap Kai tanpa sadar Chanyeol hendak melemparinya dengan sendal karena ucapan Kai yang membawa-bawa nama Sehun

" mwo? Sehun? Andwae! Cari yang lain!" teriak Chanyeol (lagi)-_-

" wae? Sehun itu kan manis, putih, mulus, bibirnya tipis menggoda, dan dia juga lucu." Kai tak sadar dengan ucapannya barusan membuat Chanyeol makin marah.

" yakk kau!" geram Chanyeol.

" tapi Baekkie hyung juga seksi. Bokongnya seksi hehehe."

" Baekkie?" Chanyeol yang tadinya ingin mencekik Kai tapi ia urungkan niatnya itu.

" ne. Waktu itu aku tidak sengaja memegang bokongnya. Bokong Baekkie hyung itu kenyal, tebal dan empuk. Seksi sekali." Ujar Kai sembari memajukan tangannya dengan gaya meremas-remas(?) sesuatu.

" kalau Lay hyung?" tanya Chanyeol menguji pengetahuan(?) Kai.

" Lay hyung itu pelupa." Jawab Kai singkat.

" aku juga tahu."

" Lay hyung itu sangat seksi ketika dia dance."

" ahh arraseo. Kalau Luhan hyung?"

" matanya cantik, bibirnya tipis, cute, mulus dan.. dan..." Kai menggatungkan kaimatnya.

" dan apa?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

" tolong aku membuat pr dulu." Pinta Kai manja.

" mwo? Shireo!" Chanyeol masih keukeh.

" ayolah hyung. Nanti aku beritahu rahasia Sehun." Bujuk Kai.

" rahasia? Rahasia apa?"

" kalau aku beritahu sekarang, nanti kau tidak mau membantuku membuat pr."

" baiklah baiklah. Aku akan membantumu." Ujar Chanyeol pasrah.

" ini hyung buku kimiaku."

" aku hanya akan mengajarimu soal yang pertama, setelah itu kau sendiri yang harus mengerjakan soal lainnya." Ucap Chanyeol sambil berjalan ke meja belajarnya.

" neee." Ucap Kai dan mengekori Chanyeol.

Soal pertama Chanyeol menjelaskan dengan sangat serius, namun berbeda dengan Kai yang terus saja menguap mendengar penjelasan Chanyeol.

" nahh begitu. Sekarang kau kerjakan soal berikutnya!" Kai pun mengambil bukunya agar lebih dekat dengannya. Setelah Kai membaca soalnya, ia langsung memberikannya kembali pada Chanyeol.

" hyung kalau soal ini bagaimana?" tanya Kai dengan tampang bodoh.

" aishh aku kan sudah bilang bahwa aku hanya akan membantumu satu soal saja." Tolak Chanyeol.

" tapi soal nomor dua ini berbeda dengan soal yang nomor 1. Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali hyung."

" kau tetap menggunakan rumus yang sama. Lihatlah soal pertama dan kedua ini hanya berbeda angka saja. kau ini bodoh sekali Kai. Apa saja yang kau lakukan saat aku mnejelaskan tadi eoh?"

" memikirkan paha Sehun." Jawab Kai jujur.

Pletakkk

" appo!" ringis Kai yang mendapat jitakan gratis dari Chanyeol.

" dasar yadong! Kau tidak boleh memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu! Kau itu masih dibawah umur."

" kau juga dibawah umur hyung." Kai memutar matanya malas.

" ne tentu saja. Tapi aku tidak sepertimu."

" mwo? Ck, hyung aku tahu apa yang kau lakukan dengan Baekkie hyung. Kau dan Baekkie hyung melihat majalah dewasa yang kau sembunyikan dibawah kasurmu kemarin malam, iya kan?" tanya Kai menyeringai. Chanyeol langsung tercekat.

' bagaimana ia tahu?' batin Chanyeol.

" hyung soal nomor dua dan seterusnya aku tidak mengerti. Maukah kau mengerjakannya untukku?" pinta Kai mengedipkan matanya sok cute.

" mwo? Shireo!" tolak Chanyeol yang tidak mau diperbudak(?) namdongsaengnya.

" yahh kalau hyung tidak mau, aku tidak bisa menjamin kalau eomma tidak akan membakar semua majalah-majalah dewasa koleksi hyung yang hyung selibkan dibelakang lemari itu dan juga kaset video yang ada didalam kotak sepatu yang tertata rapi dilama lemari ahh lebih tepatnya disembunyikan didalam lemari yang ditumpuk dengan baju." Ancam Kai.

Chanyeol Cuma cengo mendengarnya. Kai sudah mengetahui rahasianya. Dan tanpa mengatakan apapun, ia mengambil buku Kai dan mencoba konsentrasi untuk mengerjakan pr kimia yang seharusnya dikerjakan oleh Kai.

Kai langsung tersenyum menang. 'tidak percuma aku menggeledah kamar Chanyeol hyung kekeke.' Pikir Kai senang.

' nasib punya namdongsaeng licik.' Ratap Chanyeol dalam hati.

pagi ini rutinitas keluarga Kim sedikit heboh karena hampir semua penduduk rumah ini bangun terlambat. Luhan yang bolak-balik dari satu kamar ke kamar lainnya untuk mencari celana dalam yang bermotif Strawberry shortcake miliknya yang ternyata ada di kamar Sehun. Baekhyun yang meraung-raung karena eye linernya sudah abis dan Cuma cukup untuk mempoles satu matanya saja. Yesung berteriak dari kamarnya, meminta agar sang istri segera ke kamar untuk membantunya memakaikan dasi. Sang istri yang tengah memasak sarapan pun langsung segera berjalan menuju kamarnya dan membantu sang suami memakaikan dasinya. Lay duduk manis di meja makan sambil melihat kegiatan keluarga sambil geleng-geleng, hingga indra penciumannya mencium bau gosong akibat dari masakan Ryeowook yang ia tinggalkan begitu saja.

" eomma masakanmu gosong." Teriak Lay dan langsung berlari menuju dapur dan mematikan kompornya.

" aishh bagaimana ini? Kalau gosong seperti ini tidak bisa dimakan." Ucap Ryeowook kecewa.

" yahh tidak ada sarapan pagi ini." Keluh Lay dengan tampang memelas.

" mianhae chagi!" sesal Ryeowook.

" aku berangkat saja. Nanti aku akan sarapan di sekolah. Aku pergi dulu eomma." Pamit Lay sambil cupika cupiki.

" aishh aku pusing sekali." Ujar Ryeowook sambil mejidit keningnya.

" EOMMAA AKU KESIANGANNNNNNN!" teriak Sehun sambil berlari ke kamar mandi. Kai yang tinggal disebelah rumah Sehun serta kamarnya yang bersebelahan dengan kamar Sehun pun langsung terbangun dari tidurnya akibat teriakan Sehun tadi.

Teriakan Sehun semakin membuat Ryeowook pusing ditambah lagi Baekhyun yang masih merengek di kamarnya. Dengan langkah gontai, Ryeowook pun masuk ke kamar Baekhyun.

" hiks,, eomma eotteokeh?" rengek Baekhyun sambil menganggkat eye linernya.

" hari ini kau tidak usah pakai eye liner."

" tapi eomma..."

" nanti eomma belikan yang baru." Potong Ryeowook.

" jinjja? Tapi apa jadinya seorang Baekhyun tanpa eye liner?"

" kau tetap terlihat tampan. Oh iya pagi ini tidak ada sarapan, mianhae." Ucap Ryeowook dan pergi meninggalkan kamar Baekhyun.

" yeobo apa pagi ini tidak ada sarapan?" tanya Yesung.

" ne. Ini semua salahmu! Jika saja kau tidak manja dan memakai dasimu sendiri, masakanku tidak akan gosong." Marah Ryeowook.

" hehe mianhae." Sesal yesung. " aku berangkat dulu." Yesung pun mencium kening sang istri dan segera melesat pergi sebelum istrinya kembali berkoar-koar(?).

Sehun berlari menuruni tangga dan segera berlari keluar rumah.

" eomma aku berangkat dulu." Pamitnya sambil berteriak.

" Kai... Kai.." sorak Sehun dari luar rumah.

" ne,, ne,, tunggu sebentar." Sahut Kai sambil berjalan santai keluar rumahnya.

" kau lama sekali tau." Desis Sehun.

" aku kesiangan hehehe bukannya kau juga kesiangan? Dan apa kau sudah mengerjakan pr kimia?" tanya Kai.

" ne, mwo? Pr kimia? Aku lupa! Aduuuuuh bagaimana ini? Apa kau sudah mengerjakannya?" tanya Sehun panik. Kai menatap Sehun dengan senyuman yang perlahan(?) mengembang, tampaknya ia menemukan sebuah ide.

" tentu saja." Ucapnya bangga.

" jinjja? Boleh aku pinjam?" pinta Sehun dengan puppy eyes.

" boleh saja. Tapi ada syaratnya." Kai pun bersmirk.

Sehun langsung mengerdik ngeri 'sepertinya ini tidak baik' batinnya takut.

" syarat?" ulang Sehun.

" yaah kalau tidak mau ya sudah." Kata Kai dan hendak berlalu meninggalkan Sehun, namun tidak jadi karena dicegat oleh Sehun.

" syaratnya jangan yang aneh-aneh, eoh!" Kai langsung tersenyum senang.

.

.

.

.

**To be**

**Berlanjut**

Kruyukk kruyukk aku kambek ama FF yang ga kalah absurd, tapi kayaknya ini yang paling absurd. Hehehe. Kayaknya fict yang ini garing ya? Pada suka ga? Kalau pengen ff ini berlanjut, sok atuh di review. Tapi kalau tidak di review, ya sudahlah sampai disini aja ff nya. Nah castnya masih ada nih yang belom diperkenalkan. Ntar di chapter 2 bakalan muncul. Tapi kalau ff ini berlanjut.

udah segitu aja. Bye


End file.
